The Ruby Gloom Movie (2019 film)
''The Ruby Gloom Movie ''is an upcoming 2019 animated fantasy film based on the series Ruby Gloom, which was created by Mighty Fine. The film is directed by John Musker and based on a story by John van Bruggen. In addition to the series' regular voice cast of Sarah Gadon, Stacey DePass, Emily Hampshire, Scott McCord, David Berni, Jeremy Harris, Adrian Truss and Peter Keleghan, the film also features the voices of Jessica Chastain, Pierce Gagnon, Chelsea Kane, James McAvoy, Dominic West, Mckenna Grace and Tion Asmelash as new characters. The film is produced by Nelvana Films with traditional animation by Toon Boom Animation. It will be premiered in New York City on August 20, 2019, and it will be released on September 2, 2019 in the United States and Canada through Universal Pictures. Featuring original music by DNCE feat. Nicki Minaj. Storyline When Ruby (Sarah Gadon) remembers her long lost mother and discovers that she's still alive somewhere, she and her friends sets off an adventure to find her mom. Vendetta (Tion Asmelash) has to fight crimes and her sister, Vendetta (Aglaia Mortcheva). Cast * Sarah Gadon as Ruby Gloom * Stacey DePass as Iris * Emily Hampshire as Misery * Scott McCord as Skull Boy * David Berni as Frank * Jeremy Harris as Len * Adrian Truss as Poe * Peter Keleghan as Scaredy Bat Movie Characters * Jessica Chastain as Clover the Bat, a female bat. * Pierce Gagnon as Frighty, Boo Boo's cousin. * Chelsea Kane as Judy Gloom, Ruby's long-lost mother. * James McAvoy as Bobby, a bird. * Dominic West as Jimmy, a bird. * Mckenna Grace as Bessie, a baby mouse. * Tion Asmelash as Vendetta the Warrior, Nutty, Cuddles and Steve * Amy Winfrey as Charlotte, Marion, Maggie * Peter Merryman as Marvin, Mr. Milk, Malachi, and Mort. * Aglaia Mortcheva as Evil Vendetta, Vendetta's evil sister Supporting * Barbara Mamabolo as Boo Boo * Derek McGrath as Mr. Mummbles * Stephanie Anne Mills as Venus * Edgar & Allan (unvoiced) * Frank Welker as Squid Rarely * Needle and Coiny and Firey as Tion Asmelash Soundtrack # Get Gloomy (feat. Nicki Minaj) - DNCE, written by Sean Kingston, B.O.B. and Will Fuller # Not Givin' Up - Christina Aguilera, written by Flo Rida, Sia and Jay-Z # Real Wild Child - Everlife # Calling All Hearts (feat. Robin Thicke & Jessie J) - DJ Cassidy # Ruby Gloom (Hip Hop Mix) - Fifth Harmony, written by Fifth Harmony and MNEK # How to Love - Lil Wayne # Welcome to the Hood - DJ Khalid ft. Rick Ross, Plies, and Lil Wayne (Movie Edit) Music & Lyric Video * Gloominess (feat. will.i.am) - Fergie (From The Ruby Gloom Movie) * Not Givin' Up - Christina Aguilera (From The Ruby Gloom Movie) Trivia * Ruby Gloom is coming to the big screen! * This film will start at the beginning of celebrating Ruby's birthday in a song called "Ruby Gloom" by Fifth Harmony. * This film is referenced to Making Fiends and Battle for Dream Island: The Movie * The film will feature new songs of DNCE feat. Nicki Minaj, Christina Aguilera, Everlife, DJ Cassidy feat. Robin Thicke and Jessie J and Fifth Harmony. Special Effects * Boulder Media * Legend3D '(stereoscopic 3D conversion) * '''Toon Boom Animation '(animation and opticals) Movie Clips * Warrior Vendetta * I Gotta Find My Mom * Help Me * Meet Clover the Bat * Rapids * So Hungry * Candy Time * ENDERMAN!! * Making Fiends is Back * Vendetta vs Evil Vendetta * Misery founds Steve and Cuddles * Dream Island Traveler * Vendetta’s World * Ending credits * After Credits A Studio Operation * '''EFilm (digital Intermediate) * Top Draw Animation '(animation) * '''Toon Boom Animation '(digital ink & paint software) Trailer Songs THE RUBY GLOOM MOVIE | Official Teaser Trailer * Ruby Gloom Theme: By Jeen O'Brien THE RUBY GLOOM MOVIE | Official Trailer * Freedom: By Pitbull THE RUBY GLOOM MOVIE | Official Trailer 2 * How to Love: By Lil Wayne Presenters * Director: '''John Musker * Production Designer: David James * Character Designer: Andre Medina * Art Director: Olivier Adam * Head of Story: C. Raggio Credits Opening * 20th Century Fox ''' Presents * '''Universal Pictures '''Presents * A '''Nelvana Limited '''Production * '''The Ruby Gloom Movie Closing * Directed by: John Musker * Produced by: Chris Meledandri, p.g.a. * Screenplay by: David N. Weiss, J. David Stem * Executive Producers: Carolyn Hay, Simon Lucas, Seth Grahame-Smith * Story by: John van Bruggen * Digital Producer: Lisa Jacqueline Bechard * Based on the series "Ruby Gloom" by: Mighty Fine * Edited by: Jeff Draheim * Score by: John Debney * Animation Supervisors: Yash Agrawal, Frank Baradat, '''Surfacing Supervisor: '''V. Balaji * Head of Story: C. Raggio, '''Art Director: '''Olivier Adam * Production Designer: David James * Head of Layout: Kendal Cronkhite * Character Designer: Andre Medina, '''Prop Designer: '''Don Shark * Visual Effects Supervisor: Daniel Kramer * Character Effects Supervisor: Kevin Carney, '''Modeling Supervisor: '''Joshua West, '''Storyboard Supervisor: '''Jim Miller * Casting by: Leslee Feldman * Sarah Gadon, Chelsea Kane, Pierce Gagnon, Emily Hampshire, David Berni, Jeremy Harris, Mckenna Grace, Stacey DePass, Jessica Chastain, Scott McCord, James McAvoy, Dominic West, 'with '''Peter Keleghan ' '''Adrian Truss and Tion Asmelash Category:Universal Pictures Category:Nelvana films Category:2D animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:IMAX films Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:2019 Films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Feature film Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:G-Rated films Category:Films Category:Children's films Category:Family Category:2D films Category:Ruby Gloom Category:Nelvana Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Making Fiends